This invention relates to a drill bit composite nozzle, for the circulation and ejection of drilling mud, installed in the water discharge passage of a bit for drilling or enlarging oil wells and the like. Conventional nozzles are composed of material which is resistant to wear, such as tungsten carbide, sintered carbide or a ceramic material. Such nozzles made of these types of material are relatively brittle, as well as being very expensive, except those made from ceramic material. This invention provides a tough and economical nozzle for the drill bit.